


刹那流星

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men’ football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 现实au 无妻女设定
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 8





	刹那流星

【豆腐丝】刹那流星  
2019.11.10  
在比赛前的几个小时内，Reus的心情会变得格外低落。

他讨厌赛前的各种噪音，在更衣室都能听见看台上震耳欲聋的响声，顺着球员通道往前走，声音从四面八方涌来，害他无法冷静下来思考对手，思考变化。

而4:0的结局也让他失去了一切感觉。

“Marco。”

在那么多阻碍他思考的声音中，有一个沉闷的惊雷穿透耳膜直击大脑。

不是多特蒙德任何一个队友在喊他，而是另一侧穿着拜仁球衣的Robert Lewandowski。

他的脸没怎么变。

出走多特后的这几年中，获得的奖杯那么多，足以抚平他眼角的皱纹。Reus甚至觉得，他变得更帅气更自信了。时间摘去他身上幼稚的部分，填补以成熟，稳重的男人更有魅力。

可惜这份魅力再与我无关。

Reus摇摇头，不确定是不是Lewy真的在叫他。

“Marco。”

当这个声音第二次响起的时候，Reus转过了头，在亮如白昼的球场上与Lewy的视线相撞。

上一次见面是什么时候？

好像是八月份赢下超级杯那次。

可我脑海的超级杯为什么不是今夏的这次？

Reus敲了敲脑袋，回忆起来的只有六年前自己梅开二度的那个夏天以及和Lewy混乱的更衣室关系。

醒醒！

Reus猛地吸了口气，正准备离开球场时Lewy拉住了他。

回头，直视那双蓝色的眼睛，Reus坠入了漩涡。

2018.11.11  
Reus几乎不知道自己是怎么走进更衣室的。也许是被抬着，也许是被抱着，总之是以王的姿态，轻飘飘地回到了更衣室。

3:2逆转拜仁，收获来之不易的三分，半程冠军在向他们招手。

为了庆祝这个疯狂的夜晚，球队准备一起去喝个痛快。

Reus体力耗尽，在更衣室多呆了一会，等到换好衣服出去队友们都已经先走了。

无奈地摇头，Reus背好包从后门离开。

这个习惯是什么时候养成的？前门不走走后门，像在做什么亏心事一样。

在关上门的瞬间，一个黑影从树影间蹿了出来，Reus的惊声尖叫被封堵住，口腔被迫打开，充满侵略性的雄性荷尔蒙散发开来，Reus差点晕过去。

“在这里把你办了你猜会怎么样？”

Reus本能地想要推开压在自己身上的人，可对方的力气实在过大，他只能屈起膝盖狠狠撞过去。

夜是凉的，气氛却是火热的。要是记者在这看到多特蒙德队长和拜仁神锋扭打在一起绝对会编不少料，也许多年前关于谁是Reus暧昧的更衣室球员的绯闻也迎刃而解了。

“你他妈放开我！”

Reus被Lewy压倒在草地上，他涨红着脸，眼睛瞪圆，是很委屈无辜的小鹿眼神，谁看了都会不舍，但Lewy除外。

他只会折磨我，然后给我希望，再把希望踩在脚底下，继续折磨我。

Reus咬着嘴唇，眼角有些湿润。

哭是不可以的，就算流泪，也不能在这个男人面前流。

Lewy掐着他的下巴，命令他与自己对视。

“为什么这么犟？今天踢这么鸡血。”

Reus艰难地吞咽着，颤栗让他无法正常地说话。

“因为我吗？”

能不能不要这么自信？

因为你？怎么可能。

Reus自欺欺人地笑了一下，然后调整好语气，轻轻地骂了一声：“混蛋。”

Lewy没有松开他的意图，只是一遍遍摩挲着Reus的脸颊，似乎想要将他的模样深深刻在脑子里。

大概过了十分钟，Lewy摸也摸够了，看也看够了，就把Reus拉了起来。

“真的，真的没有可能了吗？我们在一起的可能。”

星光下，Lewy的脸变得苦涩又懊恼，他确实是在后悔，却又无法力挽狂澜，所以口吻才这样温柔这样痛苦。

即使此前他对Reus作了许多不好的事，可当Reus听到这句话时，又觉得自己能原谅他了。

“Robert。”

这句呼唤实在太久远了，令Lewy恍惚地张着嘴，惊奇地看着Reus：不是，他不是多年前的金发少年了，他已经成长为球队的队长，他的肩膀扛着一整只球队，那么沉重，重到不可能像少年时那样轻易地作出许诺。

“放下吧。”

爱情就像结晶的树枝，剥离掉那些璀璨的盐结晶后剩下的就是一根光秃秃的残骸。

没有人可以爱另一个人一辈子。

所谓相爱，不过是在有情人成眷属之后一厢情愿的说法，而Reus和Lewy，从没真正在一起过，谈何相爱？那些自称执念的只是自欺欺人的漂亮话。

2017.5.28  
在昨晚对阵法兰克福的比赛中Reus韧带撕裂，必须立刻接受手术治疗，而复出遥遥无期。

医生告诉他也许要一年，也许要更久。这话他真听腻了，欧洲杯受伤的时候队医也这么说，结果185天后他就用帽子戏法证明健康的Reus回归了。

Mario来医院看望Reus，Reus还笑着说我好像特别喜欢在五月份受伤，去年生日的时候落选欧洲杯大名单，今年又是差不多的日子，那天你也来看我了。

“你说我是幸运还是倒霉呢？”

Mario没有回话，他着急岔开了话题，说  
没有你的我是倒霉的。

他想让Reus知道他对自己来说很重要。而Reus则回想起了一年前的现在，Mario同样坐在这个位置，说着安慰自己的话。

“我们很快就要去法国，这段时间谁来照顾你？”

Reus笑道：“我又不是残废了生活不能自理！明天我爸妈会来看我，出院后我一个人回去。”

Mario不置可否，只是劝Reus赶紧找个女朋友。

“我这么倒霉的人，还是不要谈恋爱的好，免得把霉运传给其他人。”

Mario失笑，骂他在胡说八道。可Reus想的却很认真：他才不想再谈恋爱，不想再受伤，不想再成为别人的负担。

午饭过后，Reus半靠在床上，正好能看到窗外的景色。他喜欢阳光笼罩下的绿叶，油亮温暖。那层金色雾蒙蒙的，轻飘飘地躲在树桠间，仿佛伸手就能抓一团进来。

半梦半醒间似乎有人在看着他，炙热的眼神叫他无法忽视。像一簇火，从远处席卷而来，把脑子里那些杂草烧的一干二净。

忽然就醒了。

面前坐着一个熟悉的陌生人，欧洲杯预选赛射手王怎么会在这？不应该准备去国家队报道吗？眼睛还是那么好看，蓝得不那么真实。可如果这是梦，为什么他身上温暖的气息那么强烈。

试着伸出手去挡阳光，然后缓缓喊了一声：“Robert……”

不会有回应的吧……毕竟这是在梦里，既然在自己梦里，他可不可以让这片刻的美好多待一会？

“我在。”

Reus一怔，以为自己耳朵出了问题，直到那个高大的身影晃了晃，然后那令他百般思念的声音再次响起。

“Marco，我在这。”

死死地瘪着嘴，眼睛眯了起来，强迫地告诉自己是因为刺眼的日光才让他泪意泛滥。

“这是梦对吧？只有在梦里Lewy才会这么温柔，才会郑重又小心地喊我的名字，才会嘴角带着笑，不像以前，总是一副苦大仇深的面孔。

我好心疼他啊，他什么都没做错，只是尽了一个球员应尽的义务，他不是多特蒙德人，没必要死守着这个球场。可是我又好恨他啊，他丢下了一切义无反顾地去了安联，抛弃我，背叛我，不再爱我……”

眼泪才不是冰冷的呢，它们淌过脸颊滑至嘴角，是又苦又涩又热的。

“你不再爱我，是真的吗？”

Reus的指尖触到了Lewy的指尖，胆怯地搭上去，见对方没有抵触，又大着胆覆上了手背，然后，紧紧握住。

Lewy说不出话。

他无法回答Reus的话，关于是否爱他这件事。

我不可以做任何动摇你决心的事，决不能。

“撒个谎吧。”

Reus侧过头，眼泪染湿枕巾，但至少他不用再品尝那苦涩的滋味。

“至少在我的梦里，请骗我一回吧，说你爱我，很爱很爱我，我就能彻底死心了。”

2016.5.22  
最近的报纸头条无疑是多特蒙德队长Mats Hummels即将在欧洲杯后加盟拜仁慕尼黑。

老实说，拜仁并不是多特死敌，球员转会也实属正常，毕竟大多数人会愿意为了奖杯和荣誉抛弃一些曾经以为是一辈子的诺言。

所以一个人一座城才显得那么得珍贵。

作为Mats的老友，Reus不愿意责备他。

“德国杯决赛后，你就可以松口气了。”

Reus笑着锤了Mats一记，对方没有被他的笑话逗笑，而是反复问：“真的吗？真的吗？踢完那场我就可以安心睡了吗？”

这句话很耳熟，好像当年Mario也说过。

想要安心睡的话，不要离开不就好了吗？

Reus很想这么告诉他们，如果可以的话他也想求他们不要离开。一年前先是教练下课钟声响起，到现在队长转会联赛头号劲敌，然后陆陆续续的球员准备转会租借。多米诺的第一块牌倒了，那么即使后面是一整座大山，轰然倒塌也只是时间的问题。

这个夏天，还有哪家俱乐部有多特蒙德惨？

Reus感到特别沮丧，不仅是球队建设的问题，也有自己伤病的原因。赛季前Tuchel就他的内收肌问题已经和他聊过，不过当时自己坚持要踢完整个赛季。上个赛季半程保级的态势让Reus根本不敢松懈，他必须以百分之百的状态上场，即使打封闭也没有关系。

全队士气低迷，好像已经提前认输了。

和上次Mario走时的气氛完全不一样，因为这一次走的，是队长，是说过无论如何也不会去拜仁的队长。

在这样的情况下，输球是必然。

“Marco。”

今天拜仁夺冠的最大功臣Lewy朝他伸出了手。

腿部内收肌的疼痛一下一下突着他的脑子，偏偏此刻那讨厌的声音还从头顶传来。

不想再假装友善下去了。

握住那只手的同时，Reus冷笑了一下，随即把嘴角压得极低，一副生人勿扰的吃人模样。

Lewy很快松手，掌心仍有Reus的余温。

有多久没有触碰过他了，为什么只是这一秒都不到的握手都能叫他心酸。

Lewy一口气提不上来，瞬间化成了眼角的泪花。

队友们上前取笑他，说是不是太兴奋太高兴了？

Lewy摸着挂在脖子里的奖牌，一点也高兴不起来。

“Marco，我建议你把情况如实地告诉教练。”

队医简单地为他检查了一番，得出的结果却不尽如人意。

Reus咬牙不语，只是问：“打封闭的话能熬过欧洲杯吗？”

队医整理药箱的手停了下来，冷漠地告诉他：“如果你不想毁了自己，就不要这样做。”

Reus轻笑着点了点头，“我知道了。”

从队医那里一瘸一拐地出来，猛地就在过道里撞见了Lewy。

想要装作没看见是不可能了，走廊这么狭窄，四周都没有可以遮蔽的东西，明晃晃的白炽灯照得他睁不开眼，只能选择垂眸。

Lewy的脚步又沉又闷，正慢慢向自己靠近。

Reus感受到一个巨大的黑影笼在头顶上方，把那惨白的灯光挡去了大半。

“今天就回多特蒙德吗？”

“不然呢？留下来庆祝失败吗？”

“Marco，何必……”

Reus勉强抬头，盯着Lewy的眼睛。

我不需要你的怜悯，更不需要你虚伪的爱。

“请你让开。”

Reus想要挤出一条生路，奈何Lewy是不打算轻易让他离开了。他往哪边走，Lewy就往哪里挡。

“您有事？”

Lewy再次觉得无法呼吸，他是怎么了，连Reus一点冷漠都受不了。

“Marco，我们不能好好谈一谈吗？”

“谈？谈什么？多特的球员和拜仁的球员有什么好谈的。我还有事，请你让开！”

Reus最后一次向Lewy发出警告，如果他再不让道自己绝对叫他好看。

Lewy松开撑在墙壁一侧的手，等Reus擦肩而过的一瞬又拽住了他。将薄如纸片的身体带入怀里，扣住僵硬的背，死死地搂着。这样紧的拥抱让Reus奋力反抗，可无论他怎么踢怎么咬，Lewy就是不松手。

“你非得要这样吗？等会大家看到，会怎么想？你不是最讨厌被看到吗？”

Lewy闭着眼，贪恋地闻着Reus颈边的香气。

“看见就看见，随便他们怎么想，最好全天下的人都知道……”

Reus翻了个白眼，讥讽道：“你想让全世界知道你是同性恋随便你，可我不想，因为我不是！”

这话戳到Lewy的痛处，他微微仰头，怨恨地反问：“你不是吗？嗯？你不是吗！那就证明给我看！”

被大力地拖到一旁的储物室，长久无人的房间一股发霉的潮味。Lewy将Reus撞到门背上，像捉小鸡一样用球衣捆住纤细的手腕举过头顶，然后撕开他的衣服，胡乱地摸了起来。

“你证明啊！你的乳头都被我摸硬了！下面呢！你的dick呢？嗯？”

没有耐心摸下去，裤子只脱了一半阴茎就被握住，不近人情地快速撸动。

毫无快感，耻辱感无穷无尽地包裹住Reus，他喊不出任何声响，只能小声地呜咽。

不可以叫，不可以让这个疯子得逞……

“证明啊……前面都硬成这样你告诉我你不是同性恋？！要我继续吗？”

Lewy将手指伸入后穴，干涩的肠壁一碰到粗糙的异物就立刻出水。第一波还是清水，随之而来的是一波比一波黏腻的蜜汁。

潮红的情欲从Reus的乳首爬到脸颊，绿色的眼睛失去了往日的神采，空洞地望着天花板。

他不明白Lewy这样做的意义是什么？操他，然后证明，自己对他还有感觉，是吗？

当Lewy的阴茎代替手指插入湿淋淋的小穴时，Reus的脖子被Lewy掐住，任何字眼都逃不出口腔。

“不爱我，你会流这么多水？你下面的嘴比你上面的诚实多了！”

陌生又熟悉的东西时隔两年再次进入身体，带来的不是甜蜜而是数不清的怨气。

经过这扇门的没人知道里面在发生什么，黑漆漆的一片，死一般的沉寂。

水花四溅，阴囊撞击臀缝的响声在Reus的耳朵来回荡，后脑勺被剧烈的动作撞击在门上，疼得他无法顾及身下的痛。Lewy将不尽的白浊射入糜烂不堪的后穴后，他又把两个蛋大的肉球一同塞了进去，对着Reus的敏感点不停地捣弄。

不知被玩了多久，Lewy才松开了他。

“开心了吗？”

Reus的衣服全被Lewy撕破了，他瘫软地滑坐到地上，并不愿意去看Lewy。

“你说我光着身子出去告诉大家我被Lewy上了，他们会信吗？”

穿好衣服正准备走的Lewy停住了脚步，他咽下一口郁气，淡淡地说：“你是爱我的，不要狡辩了Reus。”

爱这个字从Lewy口中说出真叫Reus觉得不堪，他用尽力气站起来，从后面拖住Lewy的手臂，然后狠狠地、狠狠地在他肩上咬了一口，在Lewy转过身的片刻一拳砸向他的鼻子。

2015.4.29  
赢拜仁是件值得庆祝的事，赛后，在向教练保证人身安全和决不多喝酒的前提下，多特全队去了酒吧。

这是场久违的胜利，冬歇期缓过来后的多特蒙德士气提升，Reus也终于觉得自己能好好睡上一觉了。

喝酒喝到半夜，Mats送他回家。

Reus趴在栏杆上，张开嘴，任晚风灌进口腔。在外面吹了半小时，Reus自觉清醒了不少，身上酒味消散许多，可以进屋直接躺床上睡了。

没想到刚上台阶差点被绊倒。

活生生一个人坐在上面，Reus揉了揉眼，还以为自己看错了。

“Lewy？”

是Lewy没错。

他换了自己的衣服，白T黑裤，非常清爽。

“知不知道我等了多久？”

Reus轻笑，双手伸到他面前。

Lewy捧起他的手，把Reus拉到身边坐下。

“你看到我下Mats的车为什么不直接过来？我哪里知道有个大活人坐在这。”

Lewy想，自己的小男友倒挺会找借口的。

“现在知道了？”

“嗯。”

“怎么补偿我？”

Reus把脑袋搁在Lewy膝盖上，用手指戳着Lewy的小肚子。

“那你想怎样嘛？”

喝醉酒的Reus像只懒洋洋的猫，眯着眼睛人畜无害。这时候你求他做什么事他保准答应。

“嗯……”

Lewy低下头，鼻子温柔地去蹭Reus的脸颊和耳朵。彼此的气息纠结在一起，很快就演变成一场缠绵的亲吻。Lewy托着Reus的后颈，一只手掐着他的下巴，使他的脸庞微仰，嘴唇可以更好地和自己的契合在一起。

“开场的时候你干嘛对我笑。”

Reus眼神迷离，脑子却一点也不乱。

Lewy回忆了片刻，不记得有这回事了。

“你记错了吧。”

Reus瞪了他一眼，正要生气嘴巴就被Lewy封住，两人在门口旁若无人地亲吻。

夜色正浓，月光很美。

激情过后，Reus趴在Lewy胸前，再次认真地告诉他：“以后不准你在球场上冲我笑。”

Lewy装糊涂：“我没有笑，你别会错意。”

Reus轻轻哼了一声，掐了一把Lewy的胳膊肉。

“现在可以安心睡觉了吗？”

Lewy说的自然是多特回到正轨的事。半程进入降级区的滋味并不好受，Reus不愿回忆那段黑暗时刻，却也感谢它，让自己越发坚定了信念。

Reus笑得有些狡猾，“现在是你不让我好好睡。”他伸了个懒腰，慢慢陷回自己的被窝，卷起薄被乖巧地盖好。

Lewy对他孩子似的举动早已习惯但仍旧万般无奈，只得学着他一起双手攥着被角躺下。

“关灯。”

“不怕黑了？”

“有你在怕什么？”

Lewy起身关灯，再次躺下的时候就被Reus抱住了腰。

“还是有点儿害怕的~”

黑暗中Reus的眼睛亮堂堂的，满满的都是Lewy温柔宠溺的微笑。

“小样儿~”

Lewy伸出手臂，任Reus倚着，两人依偎在一起，内心无比希望第二天可以来得慢一点、再慢一点。

热恋中的男孩们总是讨厌分别的，Reus尤其厌恶。等到睁开眼，他又得躲在窗边像做贼一样目送Lewy离开。他渴望像正常情侣之间的送别一样：肆意亲吻、热烈拥抱。对上了车的他说注意安全，到慕尼黑给我打电话哦。可这些，都是妄想。

他要在没有第三双眼睛的地方才能做这些事，所以Reus老说感觉自己在和Lewy偷情。

“Robert，我爱你。”

回应他的是Lewy浅浅的呼噜声，Reus恶作剧地捏住了他的鼻子，在Lewy即将醒转的时候又缩回了手，乖乖地闭上了眼。

2014.11.2  
2:1

某人帮助拜仁打入制胜球，将比分定格在2:1，也让多特跌入倒数第三的尴尬境遇。

Reus将手插进湿漉漉的发间，眼前一黑，几乎站不住脚跟。

以为错过世界杯是人生中最黑暗的时刻，但上帝永远会让你知道，更绝望的日子还在后头。

Reus猛地抹了把脸，原本就容易红的脸此时更红了。这本应是惹人心疼的模样，偏偏那双眼睛里的决绝叫人不敢靠近。

视力渐渐恢复，眩晕和呕吐感不再那么强烈的时候，那个熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影来到自己面前，企图换取一个善意的拥抱。

他在说什么？

四面八方的噪音向他涌来，Reus想要听清Lewy的话，可耳朵一打开，灌进来的都是嗡嗡嗡的响声。

不，我现在很不好，我不想要你的拥抱。

Reus侧过脸，单手推开了Lewy。

“会好起来的。”

在Lewy按在自己脖子后的手离开时，Reus听见了这声低语。

狗屁……

他绕过Lewy，摇摇晃晃地下了场。

“教练呢？”

“先走了，失望到了一定程度，连骂人的激情都没了。”

Reus苦笑了一下，扶着墙往更衣室去。

整个夏天，Klopp都在找寻Lewy的替代品，可十轮过后的成绩全队让所有人都在懊悔Lewy的离开。

Reus没有跟随大巴一起走，他在垃圾桶边吐了很久，到最后已经没有东西可以吐了，只是不停地干呕，恨不得把那些好的坏的东西全都吐个干净。

“Marco。”

今天真是不想听到这个声音呢。

Reus站不起来，就地坐着，湿透的头发耷拉在额前，疲态尽显。

“你走啦。”

摸着墙沿想要站起来，腿肚子打颤，跌倒的瞬间Lewy抱住了他。

“别这样……”

推开他，反被抱得更紧，到最后Reus的力气越来越小，手臂竟主动环住了Lewy的腰。

他们在无人的角落，无声地互相取暖。

Reus把脸埋在Lewy肩窝里，不让他看到自己最脆弱的那一面。

很想你。

自从你走后，我没睡好过觉，球也踢不好，经常受伤，还错过大赛。怎么办，你就像我的恒星，当我脱离轨道，一切都乱了。

“不要松手……”

Reus吸了吸鼻子，收紧了手臂不让Lewy有机会松开自己。

Lewy柔软的唇贴到了他的侧颈，温热的气息相互纠缠，一股电流从背脊处窜上了脑门。

冲动是魔鬼。

明明Lewy不喜欢在公共场合亲热，可Reus还是控制不住地吻了他。

Lewy尝到了Reus的眼泪，是绝望和苦涩的，不再是蜜般的甜。

“为什么不留下，为什么……”

Lewy没有办法回答这个问题，他捧着Reus的脸，定定地凝视着他。

“回答我啊。”

Reus陡然拔高了声音，他知道答案，可仍不气馁地想要Lewy亲口告诉他，是不想好过，想真的锥心刺骨。

Lewy拭干Reus眼角的泪，吻了吻他颤抖的嘴唇，无比小心且温柔地重复着：“我爱你，Marco。我爱你……”

Reus千方百计想得到的，不过就是这句话。

2013.5.1  
95分53秒。

一声哨响，全场比赛结束，多特蒙德以总比分4:3力压皇家马德里挺进欧冠决赛。

所有人都疯了，不管是谁，逮着人就抱在一起。

Reus第一次这么喜欢听赛场上的噪音——球迷的欢呼声和嘘声交织着，替补席的人全都大叫着奔袭过来。

他和Mats抱了，和Mario、Marcel、Lukasz都抱了。Reus的目光穿过人群，他要找到Lewy，将手臂穿过他的胳膊，然后使劲抱住他，将他抬起，在伯纳乌高喊他的名字。

Robert！

心跳声取代了所有的声音，额角在发热在跳动，那颗滚烫的心脏可能随时随地从身体的哪个地方蹦出来。

可大家都在找Lewy，作为这次胜利的绝对功臣，他成了每个人都想拥抱的对象。

找到了！

他就在自己的正前方，原地站着，汗涔涔的脸上堆满了笑。

常被媒体批评不苟言笑的波兰人，今天笑得特别开心。

Reus只愣神了一秒，然后他用尽力气冲了过去。

没有想到会扑到Lewy，是身后不知哪个人推了一把，身体就不由自主地往下沉，好在Lewy接住了他，不仅接住了他，还捏住了自己的耳朵。

Reus低着头，一缕金色的发丝垂到了Lewy的脸上，Lewy把它吹了起来，在Reus闭眼的刹那捧住了他的脸。

一片混乱中，Reus听见Lewy在说：

“我们……我们……在一起吧？”

不可置信地抬起头，那双永远平静的蓝色眸子有些紧张和慌乱，明明是早已酝酿好的措词，可他那张笨拙的嘴依旧说不连贯。

Lewy有点想抽自己。

额头上有点热，是Reus贴了过来。

他的语气确定又认真，跟平日里那个喜欢吃小熊软糖的幼稚鬼判若两人。

“为什么不呢？”

周遭的一切都静了，天地间只剩下他们两人，深情地望着对方，迫不及待地想要下场去品尝彼此口中的蜜液，也许还会有更疯狂的事。

总之这个夜晚是一切美好和痛苦的开端，刹那间将两颗心永远地捆在了一起：一起痛、一起甜。

“我爱你，Marco。”

Fin


End file.
